Doom of the Dark Lord
by Daneel Olivaw
Summary: Seika has been a shinigami for 656 years, he had remained unremarked because of the abilities of his zanpaketo. The story happens 86 years after quincy war, and Aizen is about to be freed by a mysterious group. How will the Gotei 13 cope with this old threat and how will this shinigami prove himself on the battlefield. Please review
1. Chapter 1 Perfectly Unknown

**Doom of the dark Lord**

_Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite_

Chapter 1 : Perfectly Unknown

85 years after the Quincy war.

Seika Naji had been a shinigami for 656 years, he worked in several division before being assigned to the 2nd squad commanded by captain Soi Fon. This was 56 years ago. He wasn't a seated shinigami, but directly working under the 6th seat supervision named Gatacca Umo. The later had come from Rukongaï and had always been a promising recruit.

Ichigo Kurosaki was vice captain of the 1st division under Kyoraku Shunsui, after the war he became one of the main assets of the gotei 13 fighting capabilities. Rumor had it his powers were limitless, still he didn't became captain after the war.

Ichigo Kurosaki was given extensive training in Kido and learned to seal his powers. He became at a completely different level. Many took him as a model. Since the last war increasingly there had been many attempts to steal artefacts from the royal family. So much that a specialized unit had to be created to supervise and prevent incidents.

Many things changed since the day when the ryokas invaded Seireitei and others stayed the same. And maybe as they stayed the same they had been wrongfully forgotten…

_DDL_

It was dark, it was cold, it was humid, it was everything but comfortable. Since the last time Juha Back came to visit him, he regretted, deeply regretted that the offer wasn't taken. The offer to leave this place. The effect of the trap Urahara had placed didn't wore off, in fact weekly, the spells that kept him bounded were reinforced. He was immortal, but life as he was living it was slow death. The Hougyokou had served his master loyally throughout the years, allowing him to live. But this was it, he couldn't breathe, he was couldn't eat, he could only see darkness. He absolutely needed to get out, but was there a way…

_DDL_

Mayuri Kurotsuchi was in thoughts, always researching, but was a goal to all that, he wondered. He was meditating about what was there beyond the boundaries of this world, was it all empty? It's been several decades now that soul society was in peace, save for the few who remembering the time when it bore many weaknesses, and tried to steal powers that were too great for them.

Inoue Orihime had been recently assigned to his squad. She was a bright and promising young woman that had been also a scientist in the real world. After the war the friends of Ichigo Kurosaki lead normal lives, until relatively recently they went to soul society.

Yasutora Chad became a renowned musician and in soul society he was remarked by the house of Joko, specialized in music and acting. He didn't want to become a shinigami, too many bad memories from the war. After his physical death, he still kept his powers. He was at the level of a vice-captain and kept on honing them. He and the others had kept close ties and they also kept remembering Ishida Uryu. Uryu had sacrificed himself to kill Juha Bach. The later seemed as immortal as their previous foe. How many souls did he re-absorbed?

_DDL_

Seika was late as he arrived when all his fellow musicians had begun the repetition. Chad gave him a cold glance.

_ Sorry guys. He quickly said before taking his place.

Seika was the violinist. He had practiced so he wouldn't get scowled any further. They would be playing in front of the Kasumioji family and Kurosaki Ichigo would be among the guests. Chad was the lead and he took everything very seriously.

When the repetition was finished he came toward Seika along with Yuyu Yasutora the guitarist.

_Your style isn't bad, although next time be on time. The later said.

Seika nodded.

_Thanks for having me. He replied.

_Want to take a drink? Chad asked.

_It will be with pleasure.

They headed toward a nearby shack and ordered sake. Seika wasn't a heavy drinker, but accompanied them. Yuyu was a young girl with Asian traits, she had pink hairs and always on makeup that made her face all white. She was enthusiastic with life and with music otherwise she was a maid.

_How long have you been a shinigami? Chad asked.

_Nearly 650 years. Seika replied.

Chad was slightly surprised, he thought most Shinigamies didn't live long.

_ And you come from Rukongaï? He asked.

_ From Zaraki. Came the reply.

_You remember your life as a living? He asked

_No. Seika replied.

Chad took a sip of sake and so did they. Then Yuyu started to talk about how her husband got his leg broken after an accident and wouldn't be able to work for several weeks. They listened, and the way she said it, it wasn't sad at all. She had been married for 65 years.

When the drink was finished Chad had other business to attend.

It's been 5 weeks since they started practicing and there was a good feeling between them. The next day it was practice again and Seika looked forward to it.

When he came back to his squad barracks there was his captain next to Gatacca Umo. She scrutinized him as he didn't wear his normal shikahusho, but instead a kimono and a violin.

_ I see you were enjoying yourself. Gattaca stated.

He nodded, then he saw the captain make a sign to her 6th seat before vanishing.

_ We have business. His colleague stated.

Seika flashed stepped to his room and in a blink he was ready with his zanpaketo ready to be briefed.

It was probably nothing but there was several hollow reiatsu signature in the south east of Seireitei. Hollows were always able to slip through, nothing about that changed. He was always careful, they were treacherous enemies.

As they arrived there was nothing, or almost. Several corpse were lying on the grass. They extended their senses, and scouted the area. All they saw were shadows, fast moving. Until there was a slashing sound and a scream, one of their comrades had fallen.

They reassembled themselves and 3 individual appeared, a sinister reiatsu coming from their bodies. It was dark and they wore masks. One of them carried a suitcase. Gattaca was the first to attack followed by Seika. They were 5, now 4 as one had fallen.

They moved quickly and this took off guard many of them. As the sword of Seika clashed with that of a relatively short figure his sword meet surprisingly strong power. It was like a beast, although with methodical precision. It was rare to have to fight such a skilled opponent. But then.

_Bakudo no 1 Sai.

As the individual was temporarily restrained he slashed at the mask revealing the face of a woman. She was surprised as her reiatsu considerably dropped.

_Bakudo no 63 Sajo Sabaku. Seika stated.

The woman reiatsu flared frantically trying to free herself. Seika was immediately defending against one of the masked opponent. The later was stronger than the woman, but his sword broke and blood gushed from his chest. He then moved like a beetle on the ground, as his hollow mask dissolved.

He reached in his pocket for a flask of shinten shin poured a droplet on the woman face and she immediately stopped trying to break the spell, still her teeth were clenched. Seika turned toward the others and Gattaca was seeing his opponent flee leaving behind him the suitcase. The seated officer immediately ordered to pursue to see that only Seika was able to fight. He cancelled the order and instead called for reinforcement.

Seika had not been a seated officer because he was in the category of people called the itaranai (inadequate). The zanpaketo that was born into his soul wasn't meant for fighting this in any ways. He was skilled in Hoho, Kakuda, and Kendo, but otherwise, the release of his sword had no useful application on the battlefield. Captain Soi Fon had seen his abilities and although she had been impressed at the display, she instructed him never to use it on the field.

Several minutes passed until members of the 8th unit came. They retrieved the prisoners placing reishi blocking shackles on her and the man that was still breathing, then leaving 3 men, they were instructed to resume the search.

It was fruitless. The intruder had disappeared.

_DDL_

Seika was used to have the second role in every missions. He was an unseated officer he didn't get to know much of anything. He went back to his quarters and in his bed closed his eyes.

Ichigo Kurosaki was there as the two vizards were being interrogated. Who were they? Where did they come from? Soi Fon along with the captain commander were present. Always watchful, because since the event of the last Quincy war, they did not even trust the ground he was walking on.

Ichigo had looked at the report and one name retained his attention. Seika Naji. How did an unseated officer ever succeeded to restrain and severely wound two vizards when the other men of his rank couldn't, he needed to know more.

The next day in the night Ichigo had some free time, so he decided to spend it with Chad. Listening to music would surely help him relax. It was with surprise and suspicion that he saw Seika. The later was talented with the violin, although this wasn't surprising. His zanpaketo was music and light based. It didn't make the opponent fall into an illusion, it didn't wound his ears, it was healing and giving a feeling of deep relaxation. It was itaranai on a battlefield.

When the repetition was finished they were all going to a restaurant. It was Chad that invited them. It was exceptional to see Ichigo.

_So Seika it's your name right. Ichigo said feigning that he didn't knew him.

_Yes, Kurosaki fukutaicho. He replied.

_How did you learn to play violin? Ichigo asked.

_I took lessons. He replied.

Ichigo looked inquisitively and learned that in Rukongaï there was a music academy. In the 21st district, souls that had been musicians in the past gave lesson.

_How many years?

_15 years, afterward I was chased because I knew already everything.

Ichigo paused.

Shortly after Inoue Orihime came, followed by Rukia Kurosaki. Ichigo mood got better, and Inoue cheerfully greeted everyone. Yuyu immediately begun to speak:

_ So all your friends are Shinigamies. She said to Chad.

Chad nodded.

_Were you a shinigami when the ryoka came? Orihime asked him as though recognizing him.

_Yes. He replied.

_Did we meet before? She asked.

_ No chance, I was assigned in the outer border patrols. He replied.

She became silent, and Ichigo and the others raised their eyebrows. Orihime always had strange questions. Seika thought she probably realized how much they were famous. Then a waiter came and they ordered.

It was not long until Yuyu started to tell a story. It was about the time birds came to attack a specific group of noble. It had remained a mystery for months… Orihime laughed, Ichigo smiled, as well as the others.

Then the plates were served each of them ate hungrily.

_ So how is it ? Having been a shinigami for 600 years? Yuyu asked between two bites.

_ There is always something to do. Seika replied.

_ And why did you want to become a shinigami? Yuyu asked, ignoring how personal was the question.

_In Zaraki there was simply too much misery. He replied.

There was a silence.

_ That was the only reason why you became a shinigami? Ichigo asked.

_I am afraid it was. He replied lightly.

_And when Aizen attacked you were still in the outer border? Yuyu asked.

Seika nodded.

_ Why did you go there? Ichigo knowing it was pretty harsh.

_ I wanted time to train and peace. He replied.

The next day Seika reported for duty and was given the morning free. He went to his laboratory as he always did. He did research on kido contraption and various tools that would be useful in combat. Other than that he researched the interaction of music with reishi.

At noon he reported to the training ground and along with his colleague they honed their skills. The goal was to be able to function as a group. He had not been given any information about the vizards, although he knew what they were. He wasn't the type to try to predict what would happen next. In the gotei 13 it was like that, unseated officers never got to know anything.

_DDL_

Gatacca observed Seika, this under the orders Soi Fon. To him this man always had a pleasant character with slightly lower than average skills as a shinigami. He now thought otherwise. He did everything to fit, his skills matching that of his colleagues during the training, never pushing himself too hard in anything that he did, just made sure it was done correctly. If he was an infiltrator, the later must have been impressively skilled.

Had he fooled the captain when he showed her the abilities of his zanpaketo? He was suspecting that.

Gatacca was thinking about the elements shared to him by the captain. The strange device that was in the suitcase. The 12th division was in the process of understanding what it was. Was it the dawn of another crisis? Sincerely he hoped not. He knew from history how far crisis in soul society could go?

Gatacca had been a shinigami for 18 years now. First in the 8th division under Captain Rukia Kurosaki, then in the 12th. He had been remarked and received a seat in the 2nd division. He had extensive experience. He knew that every day was a treasure when you were a member of the gotei 13.

The vizards had revealed nothing. What was the point of their action? What was their goal? They eluded the interrogation by fully letting their hollow take over their souls. Ichigo Kurosaki was the one to kill them. They had been deserters, from a past long gone. They came out of the bush for reasons unknown. What was their goal? He asked himself again? Gatacca had ambition he wanted to become vice captain one day, he needed to be able to analyse clearly a situation, and successfully lead inquiries.

He had read the files concerning Seika. The later was the perfect nobody. Never tried to rise up the ranks. Content with his position as unseated officers. He couldn't find examples like him.

_ So what are you up to this afternoon? Gatacca asked him.

_More training, got to keep up the shape. Seika replied.

They left. Gatacca observed him as he did so. It was physical strength training. He piled up weights tied them to his back, then did push up. This relentlessly. He watch for about 20 minutes then was called by the captain. He had a mission.

Along with the 3rd seat of the squad, they were to enquire about the location where the attack with the vizards occurred interrogate eventual witness.


	2. Chapter 2 The mice had been successful

**Doom of the Dark Lord**

_Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite_

**Chapter 2 : The mice had been successful.**

There was noises, he could hear noises. It wasn't rare, he had no notion of time. But this was felt a bit early to his sense. Everything was feeling dull so he didn't trust this. Still he heard a voice.

_Nobuso. The voice said.

Aizen had not heard that word for a long time. It wasn't a name it was a password. But why was this happening now? Everything was so dull to his once sharp mind. Nobuso, why did he hear this? He tried to free himself. Then he heard an incantation, this he recognize. Someone, somewhere was trying to free him. The spells that were cast on him loosened. He felt himself slightly breathe. This had been a long time.

_ Who are you? Aizen asked to his mind, as the Hougyokou allowed him to create any power of any sort, ironically he couldn't get out of bondage.

_Yuno Karu. A voice replied.

_Why ? Aizen asked.

_You can help us become stronger. The voice replied.

Aizen thought how foolish was this soul, the name didn't ring a bell. Exactly how long has he been in that cell. It could have been a thousand years…

8 weeks had passed and Gatacca started to suspect that probably there was nothing to suspect about Seika. The incident with the vizards was still a mystery. He needed to be patient maybe something was going to show up, something no-one had noticed. Still being at the 6th seat, he wasn't given access to much information either, and he didn't know what were the findings of the 12th division.

Ichigo him was perplexed, there was a bang at the back of his mind. He felt as if something was coming, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The device found was useful to fully duplicate the physical appearance of another person. It killed the subject in the process but in the end you could literally change to become someone else. Apparently mice had been busy in soul society. But what did they want to infiltrate? This was troubling him.

Then something like a warning immediately sprang inside his brain, has he grown 6th sense ? No it couldn't be, no one would ever try to free Aizen. Aizen had been the only unsolved problem, and although not every day but often he thought of that men. Still to calm himself he decided to visit the cell himself, to make sure everything was in order.

When he came down to the cell, he never imagined he would ever want to do that. But there was Aizen, still, ever still. The bandage were still on and he went to verify the devices that were monitoring the energy of the kido spells keeping him bound. Everything was normal on the screens.

He was relieved, this was probably a needless concern. Who would ever follow Aizen? That man was death to anyone around him. He got out of the place.

Aizen had felt the presence of Ichigo Kurosaki near him. He had feared that someone had discovered something. But the bandages had still loosened. Apparently nothing was discovered, as the single man came every day, to free him a little more.

_DDL_

Chad was now waiting for the musicians to come. Thankfully everyone was on time. They all looked at each other as this was the big day and went on the stage.

Soi Fon and Yoruichi had discretely joined, they weren't suspecting anything concerning the recent incidents, but they were still there in case anything unusual happened. Ichigo was seated next to Rurio Kasumioji along with Rukia, as if remembering the events that had brought them together decades ago. Rurio was now a fully grown woman, and her husband a fully grown man. It was rare that they indulged in such pleasures, after there was going to be a small party. A party kept between close friends.

It had been 30 minutes until there was a loud bang. So loud that the wall vibrated and the windows broke. The music immediately stopped. Shards of glass had flew everywhere, still it created only minor wounds.

When they went to see what had happened, they couldn't believe their eyes as a massive cloud of smoke engulfed a nearby area. Fortunately it had not been in the Kasumioji property. Immediately Soi Fon and the others went to investigate.

Chad was frustrated, they had trained a long time to make this happen and now there was problem in Seireitei. A man immediately told them that the performance was cancelled, and that they were to leave. Leave they did, and Seika hurried back to his squad in case they needed him.

The 2nd squad was in full activity, they were to deploy teams immediately to investigate. He joined Gatacca along with 5 other men. He barely knew his colleague, the teams were changing very often.

On the field it was chaos, squad 3 and 5 had deployed each three dozen men and as squad 2 was entirely deployed that meant nearly 200 men. The situation was hard to describe, as an entire area had been destroyed. In front of them there was ruins as far as the eyes could see. Five noble clan along with 13 districts had been erased from the map. What caused the explosion? It wasn't long until another problem appeared. The reality was ripped apart and a flow of Gillians and lesser hollows appeared. Simultaneously a mass sprout from the ground it seems it has always been there. The ground itself suddenly seemed to become sponge like. Seika moved instantly toward the top of some ruins. He didn't trust that type of situation.

They received the order to defend against the hollows until division 12 would come to investigate what exactly was happening. Moving from ruined building to another Seika carried on his mission. Gatacca and his comrades had their hands full. The ground seemed to stick, it wasn't strong but it hindered their movements.

He looked to see how Seika was doing. The later was hunting smaller hollows, he was very fast, and could barely see him. Gatacca released his sword and fired at an incoming Gillian. The hollow screamed and was disintegrating in spirit particles. Immediately several other Gillian came. This was going to be a long day. He hoped to live one more day, the fear was now present inside his guts. Dozens of minutes had passed and he was waiting for reinforcements from the 12th division. He was starting to become weary, until he felt something stick to his back. It immediately burned him. Had a hollow got him? Gatacca turned and effectively saw a hollow, his limbs felt numb. Was it it? He thought? He readied his sword cut the appendix of the beast, but then the atmosphere started to glow red from behind him. He thought of his death, until Seika appeared and in one sword slash, the Gillian he had been fending off for the last couple of minutes was disintegrating. Gatacca on his side effortlessly killed the hollow in front of him and collapsed to the ground.

_Free them. Hanako. He heard.

The sword of Seika changed into a longer version of his original sword, with curved lines and markings on the blade. He felt a hand touch him, then the battle felt very far away, he didn't feel any pain. Shortly after he was able to stand. Seika pulled out a flask and from his blade a liquid was flowing. He recuperated it.

_Drink. Seika told him.

Gattaca decided to trust him as the numbness had not left him. Immediately the burning sensation left him. Seika returned his sword to normal and resumed fighting along with the men of his unit.

Several minutes had passed and Getsuga Tensho was heard.

A massive wave of energy was rushing toward that strange pillar in the middle of the battlefield, soon after a massive reiatsu was felt. The wave of energy cut through dozens of minor hollows and 3 menos grandes before it crashed on the pillar. The structure was immediately destroyed and the feeling of sticky ground below the feet of the soldier stopped.

But then something unexpected happened the soldiers who had fell on the battlefield started to become consumed as the spirit particles congregated to become massive hollows. Ichigo flashed and everywhere he appeared the hollows were instantly destroyed.

The shinigami on the field could breathe, this was the end of the long day.

Soi Fon read first the report of Gatacca the only unit that didn't lose any men. There was mentioned the incredibly healing powers of Seika's zanpaketo, and also how a Gillian was killed in a single strike with an unreleased sword. Soi Fon had saw the zanpaketo and that was nothing new, but she didn't know Seika was at such a level of swordsmanship. During the training he didn't show any particular abilities. She decided to keep a close eye on him…

The fourth division was busy along with the 12th. They were monitoring the survivors of the battle to see if they didn't develop some kind of illness. Apparently the column only affected dead bodies, but not living entities. That was fortunate, but who exactly was attacking Seireitei?

The next days followed by and as Soi Fon was receiving reports on Seika activities, apparently the later was scouting casting session for musicians or spend hours locked up in his room doing god knows what. She didn't want to investigate herself, that would immediately give away the fact that he was suspected. Instead she went to Chad and by a fortunate arrangement they went to Inoue Orihime.

Inoue was told to give a surprise visit to Seika and see if there was anything suspicious in his quarters. A friendly visit. She was anxious, wasn't he going to suspect anything? What if he was actually hiding something?

She knocked at his door, he looked at her.

_Inoue Orihime. He stated.

_ Hi, Seika-san, I was just passing by and decided to pay you a visit. She said in her usual cheerful tone.

Seika smiled.

_ Can I come in? She asked.

_Sure. He replied.

Inside the room was vast, he seemed to pay a high rent. But this aside, it was a real science laboratory. She immediately noticed the machines and the advanced equipment. In soul society there was no shop that actually sold those things, you needed to have the skills to make them yourself. But where exactly did learn to use all that?

_I am not exactly used to visitors, but please make yourself comfortable. He said.

She sat on a chair and went to make some tea. He returned.

_ How is Chad? He asked.

_He is fine, he asked about you. Orihime replied.

_ Too bad our performance was interrupted. Seika said.

Orihime nodded.

_Your laboratory is impressive. She stated

_Thanks. He replied.

_ Why didn't you join the 12th division? She asked.

_Here I have complete independence and no supervision. He replied.

He had made a point.

_ What do you think about the event that happened lately? She asked.

_ Frankly nothing in particular. He replied.

She made an expression.

_ And you ? He asked.

_ We don't know who is behind all that. She replied.

Soi Fon was listening, she knew Seika to be nonchalant by his appearance, but not to this point. Everyone in Seireitei was worried about their life after the recent events.

_ Are you still seeing Yuyu? She asked.

_I saw her yesterday at the casting hall, she is fine. He replied.

Once that was said, she nodded stood up and bowed her head. Seika made a small smile.

_ Come by anytime. He stated.

She was about to leave.

_ Tell Chad to remember me if he needs a violinist. Seika stated.

She nodded and flashed stepped away.

Ichigo Kurosaki was perplexed, anything was good to take, but with Seika the mystery was deepening. He had never thought there would be an entire lab in his room. What was he doing? He needed to deepen the investigation, but he couldn't do it if he had no ground to do so.

Still he had this bang at the back of his head.

It has been 2 month now and the bounds that were restraining him without disappearing were loosening. He could taste his first full breath of fresh air, though reishi was completely blocked from moving inside of his body. The one at fault was Urahara Kisuke. He cursed himself for underestimating that man. Still now that air was filling his lungs, he could feel all kinds of distasteful sensation. Especially there was the feeling of thirst. It was only a trail weeks ago but now, he was feeling intense pain.

The man that came to loosened the bonds was doing so relentlessly every day and from the glimpses Aizen could see inside his mind, the later had little idea of what he was doing. Who was ordering him to do that?

His limbs were slightly moving, he was close to becoming free.

2 weeks later, Kyoraku Shunsui was surprised to see Tsukabishi Tessai come to his office. The kido corps was an another entity, separated from the gotei 13. It was rare, and the later sincerely wondered what had possibly caused him to visit.

He was grave.

_ Aizen Sosuke, escaped from our supervision. The later stated.

Kyoraku wasn't sure if he had heard this right, as this was said almost casually, but then he felt something he didn't in a long time. His skin became cold and something in his stomach became cold.

_ You mean Aizen escaped. Kyoraku stated in a cold tone as that had been completely out of character, he saw Tessai slightly wince.

_ I am afraid so. Tessai stated.

Kyoraku immediately called for a captain meeting.

In the room the mood was still, everyone was still. Aizen, the man that couldn't be killed was loose. Who freed him and why?

_ Does anyone knows? Rukia asked.

_ My vice-captain. Kyoraku replied.

_When did this happened? Ukitake Jushiro asked.

_ We don't know when exactly, records from the room are to be examined. Kyoraku replied.

Soi Fon ticked.

She immediately assigned people to examine the records, along with members of the 12th division. It wasn't long until they found the culprit. Yujo Kaoju a member of the kido corp in charge of the daily inspection of Aizen's cell. They immediately send people after him, but he was gone. Members of the kido corps were shadows, nobodies, similar to the onmitsukido corp, but under a monk like authority.

The mice had been successful.


	3. Chapter 3 Unremarked

**Doom of the Dark Lord**

_Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite_

Chapter 3 : Unremarked

Soi Fon had assembled her men and they were informed of the most recent development. Aizen the greatest threat soul society had known was free. Gatacca immediately felt a cold rush through his limbs, and many talked among themselves.

_Silence. She muttered.

_The Gotei 13 is going to search every corners of Soul Society, the Living World, and Hueco Mundo to find who did this. She stated.

Aizen took three full weeks to recover his spiritual pressure as the Hougyokou was still tied to his being. Negating Urahara spell had been difficult. But there he was. His allies? Help came from the most unexpected source. The poor souls he had manipulated into becoming vizards, those that loyally helped him create the Hougyokou. He had increased their powers in the past, and now they wanted more power. From the awakened stone, they would be able to see the king's realm.

But who were they now? They were less than a hundred, deserters of an army from a past almost forgotten. They were vizards that willingly choose to become vizards. First they had been average Shinigamies with a dream, and in their hopes there was a light, a fake one, but it was something that looked just like one. They were tired of hiding, always fearing to be discovered. They wanted to take the matter into their own hands, so they went underground. Training, trying to grow stronger.

Aizen still wanted to be king, he still wanted to know about the secrets that were hiding in that realm, and now nothing was stopping him from doing that. He decided to play along with them. What was going to be their next move?

Shinji Hirako as captain of the fifth division didn't believe his ears. He was a veteran, but that news like to any other captain made fear well up inside of him. How was he supposed to fight an opponent that couldn't even be killed? In any case they needed to act fast, guards were already posted in Karakura town.

His division was in charge of searching Rukongaï for anything that looked suspicious. That effort was spreading the strength of his division thin. Until he decided to do something he swore to himself he would have never done.

He remembered the days when the hollow inside of him started banging at the door. That monstrosity, effectively tearing his soul. Urahara could only stabilize their state but who could truly help them? So they searched, they searched for others like them.

Without permission, Hirako Shinji treaded through the world of the living. He knew exactly where to search…

Kyoraku Shunsui saw the report from Hirako Shinji. The later knew where the vizards were hiding, this from a past memory he was supposed to delete. A device he had hidden contained them. Those information were likely obsolete, but that was the only lead they had. It was a little less than two centuries ago.

Scouts were send and reported about deserted places, still those places were now under constant supervision.

Seika was in his quarters until he was summoned at once. There was Gatacca up to the third seat. There were going to hunt vizards. He wondered why he was summoned as the captain and Yoruichi were coming along.

It was in a forest east of Seireitei. They were hidden near cave.

The captain went ahead, the ambush didn't wait long. They quickly dispersed and without hiding the vizards attacked them.

_Why did you free Aizen? Yoruichi asked.

_ We are going to seat in heaven. One of them replied arrogantly.

Yoruichi wondered if that man was sane, all of them did.

Until the vizards released their reiatsu. It was close to captain level, they all released their swords, it was 7 vizards against 6 Shinigamies. As they downed their mask the fighting immediately begun. Seika wasn't the kind to toy with his opponent, he was determined to finish this as quickly as possible, but apparently his foe had been warned about his unusual abilities.

The masked man immediately launched a command.

_Sever it from him. Yuhon. The voice stayed.

Seika tried evading immediately but it was too late he was caught into the sword ability. It was a kido based zanpaketo. He couldn't feel anymore his legs as he was still standing. The vizard immediately came to slash him. The hit landed squarely on his chest with full force.

There was a smirk on the vizard's face. He had done it, it was one problematic element that was removed. It still surprised him as a hand reached for his sword. Yuhon was caught with bare hands. He immediately smirked thinking that his opponent was probably too arrogant. But as he tried to free away his blade, it didn't budge.

Seika had caught the sword, the vizard made a shrilling noise struggling. With the other hand free a powder was spread on the blade. Yuhon shattered instantly along with part of the mask of the vizard. The shinigami had a thin cut on his torso, the vizard's eye widened when he saw the sword he welded glow, his opponent had swung his hand across the cut and it was healed instantly. The vizard backed away, a useless hilt in his hand.

The effect of the zanpaketo had worn off immediately. Seika could move his legs. The vizard saw his opponent disappear and as he placed his hand in a cross to defend himself, half of his body fell along with the parts of his arms in a chaotic manner.

As the remaining fighting Vizards saw that one of their own fell it disturbed their fighting spirit. The shinigami that at the beginning were slightly overpowered took back the advantage. Seika decided to team with Gatacca, but as he did so shunpoed away. The place where he had been was now a crater and in the middle of it stood a massive kanabo. Love Aikawa had attacked Seika, Yoruichi recognized the mask instantly. This was a bad surprise especially when the laps of time she took to look left her opened. Immediately her opponent took this to his advantage with a pleased shrill he slashed at her back. The goddess of flash was far from being vanquished.

Seika him was scrutinizing the previous captain of the 7th division knowing perfectly who he was. He shunpoed and the vizard needed all the wealth of his sharp reflexes to avoid having his head lopped off. Instead he had a wound that had severed part of his mask and left his face bloodied. Shit! He immediately thought.

Seika was scrutinizing him, his sword was resting at his side not keeping any stance in particular. Love thought it was careless, relying only on your speed to avoid being hit, or was it feint. Himself was in a tricky position. He didn't want to attack first but instead repaired the broken parts of his mask willing to withstand the strain it was on his strength… Seika attacked as he did this, this was predictable, what wasn't was the strength of his strikes. Love went crashing toward a tree.

His mask was still on his face and under it grimaced as a shard had embedded itself inside his back. He heard a small whisper, that wasn't good.

_Hado no. 63 Raikoho. Seika muttered after having chanted the incantation.

There was a loud crashing sound that arose the attention of everyone on the battlefield. Love him was shocked by the strength of the spell. It had been effortless on the side of his opponent. It shouldn't have been difficult but it was now. His mask was shattered, his cloth were mostly burned, he was almost knocked out. This had attracted the attention of shinigamies and vizards alike, only briefly as the fighting continued. Love saw golden ropes of a kido spell binding him tightly. It could have been fair game, but the later had been an expert in kido for a very long time, freeing himself was going to be effortless, in addition his opponent probably didn't know vizard mastered specific types of kido spells. The shinigami scrutinized him then Love put his head on the ground as though he had given up. Obviously this was a rooky, to turn away his head so easily. Love took the time to gather his strength, then quietly undid the spell. He shunpoed directly toward Seika forgetting about his zanpaketo. He gripped nothing but air, he swore to have been quiet, how the hell the shinigami did sensed him.

Seika had re-sheathed his sword and Love had in a blink downed his mask, the guy was underestimating him. He was going to give him payback with interest. Seika hit Love straight to his flank, Love immediately felt his stomach getting cold. That guy whoever he was had an enormous strength. As his hand touched him a Bakudo no. 1 Saï had hit him. He mustered all his strength to negate this. But he couldn't move, then he heard a chant, he recognized Bakudo 99 kin, apparently they were intent on capturing him not kill him. The Gotei 13 was desperately in need of answers, but Seika wasn't going to be on time, because he wouldn't be restrained for long.

Love was confident in his capacity before his mask shattered. Then suddenly weariness downed on him. He had not been fighting very long, but that short exchange had been intense. He was trembling, then stumbled and fell to his knees, panting. He made his powers flare and the tip of a foot hit his neck, unable to breathe he fell into unconsciousness, or was that another kido spell?

Yoruichi gave a curt look as the ex-captain was restrained to the ground by Bakudo 99 kin. At least she hoped that they would be able to interrogate him. The remaining visored immediately reacted at that making their reiatsu flare. They removed a flask and drank it and this even doubled their reiatsu.

_Neither of us will survive. One of them stated with a resigned smirk.

Their hollow reiatsu was flaring, they were 6 minus Seika previous opponent. The later immediately came near the 4th seat that had knelt. She was wounded but had not given up fighting. He observed the vizards completely transform into hollows, while their reiatsu made him sense that everyone here was in danger, including him. Exactly what had happened, was this the power of the Hougyokou?

He immediately felt being drawn toward the hollow. Was it the shikaï of the vizard? He couldn't fight this powerful attraction, he knew no kido that could prevent that, instead.

_ Tentai Nuhoko. He muttered.

It was a modified kido, and spears a pure white light formed around the hollow. They speed toward it and it screamed. The hollow reiatsu was intensifying, and Seika was reciting and incantation. The light from the spears intensified but the beast seemed unaffected. The attraction had stopped half way and Seika knew that he couldn't back out. He gave a quick glance toward the other fighters. They had deserted the area and taken the fighting outside of their area. This wasn't exactly good.

It was immediate, but he started to feel a slight weariness, was it from the fight with Love. He didn't like that.

_ Hado no. 33 Shakaho. The 4th seat Mitzuo Fufu. Stated.

The hollow was engulfed in a ball of red light, its armour had cracks. Seika was relieved, at least slightly. Tentai Nuhoko broke and the hollow reiatsu had dropped suddenly. The hollow was kneeling and the armour surrounding the man shattered.

Seika noticed that he was weakly breathing even though his body had been pierced in 5 spots simultaneously. Until next to him Mitzuo knelt and he felt a massive wave of reiatsu. It was Ichigo Kurosaki. Seika felt like a weight was placed on his entire body. He prayed never have to face that man in battle. In a single sword slash, the hollowified vizards were crushed. Ichigo sealed his reiatsu and came toward where Aikawa Love was. The later had been unable to free himself, feeling a disturbance in all the reishi channel in his body. It came from his throat, was Seika that skilled, to render him unable to use kido.

_ Why? Ichigo Kurosaki asked.

Love said nothing…

Soi Fon was laying bleeding heavily. There was a massive shard of wood protruding from her stomach. She saw Seika arrive near her. Her mind was a blur as she saw him unsheathe his sword. Her body was immediately engulfed in a white light. The shard was lifted and the bleeding had stopped. Then she heard a music, a song, so beautiful and a dream started to fill her mind. She was happy in a field, playing as though she was a child. Until she felt a warm sensation in her stomach. Everything was so beautiful, she couldn't believe as well how everything felt so real. Until she heard a voice, calling toward her.

_ Soi Fon, Soi Fon. Yoruichi called.

Her mentor was confident that she was alive although still breathing. Soi Fon awoke slowly looking at Seika and at his mysterious zanpaketo. She tried to stand up knowing that previously every part of her body was hurting. She was surprised to feel that she had been completely healed, the only side effect, she couldn't think. She couldn't focus her mind on anything related to the battle.

Yoruichi saw that she was dizzy.

_ Aikawa Love must be interrogated, transfer him to a cell immediately. She ordered her closest lieutenant.

The later disappeared and when they returned with spirit bounding shackles they were relieved to see that the traitors' hands were already tied behind his back. Love was brought in front of Soi Fon in underwear, the only remaining part of his attire. Yoruichi was utterly silent, scrutinizing him. Still.

_ Anything to state? She asked.

Love was lost he had never planned to be captured. No one did, he couldn't even terminate himself.

_ Captain, what are we doing with that one he is still breathing? The fourth seat stated.

_Restrain him and send him to be interrogate. Soi Fon stated feeling clearly that her resolve was still shallow.

_He will not survive transport. Mitzuo retorted politely.

She wanted to ask Seika, but decided against it as it would have been a fatal mistake. Instead she decided to rely on the fourth division. Hopefully they would be on time.

_ Was it intentional that you left him alive? Yoruichi asked.

_ No. Seika replied.

The spears had avoided the vital spot, while leaving the man badly wounded. It took 5 minutes for a member of the 4th to arrive. It was Hanataro Yamada, Seika didn't know him, but saw that he was skilled. He worked fast. He started the first aid procedure and the man was bandaged using an adequate spells. The band would immediately increase the support of his body function as he poured reishi. Hanataro was focused, the life of the man he was ordered to save was very feeble. It took 10 minutes of effort to stabilize his state…

Ichigo was looking at Seika, he had observed the fight the entire time until reinforcements were asked. The only wound he received was a light cut on the chest, and with his strange abilities he was able to completely heal.

The next day Soi Fon was looking at the report and saw that one was missing. Where was the report of Seika Naji? She wasn't feeling anymore the effect of his zanpaketo, so she wondered why he neglected to do his duty. She immediately called for him.

_ Yes, Taicho. He said to her.

_ Your report. She stated in an authoritative tone.

_ Was I to write one? He asked.

Seika as an unseated officer never wrote any papers, in fact he never did since his academy days, and didn't even remember how to do that? She scrutinized him.

_I am unseated. He replied.

_For that particular case I require a report. She stated.

_I will produce one. He replied.

Seika went back to his quarters and opened an old case. He was looking for a book about a specific subject. Unfortunately he didn't find it, he tried to remember what was the title of the book, then he tried to remember if he ever had such a book.

He shunpoed out toward the library and made a search…

Soi Fon got Seika report at night. She noticed that he had a nice handwriting, then scrutinized it to see if there was a new element. Apparently the vizards had perceived him as a threat and tried to eliminate him as soon as they saw him. He mentioned using an unlisted kido, it was excessively rare to find someone able to create their own spells. From the report it had been effective to prevent the hollow from attacking and using its power.

His comrades had fled against them before Ichigo Kurosaki arrived. She was almost mortally wounded. Seika was undoubtedly a skilled fighter, how did he remain unremarked for such a long time?


	4. Chapter 4 Nothing but the beast

**Doom of the Dark Lord**

_Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite_

**Chapter 4 : Nothing but the beast **

Yoruichi was standing at the entrance of Seika's door. It was night. She had knocked as she heard him practice violin. When he got out he was wearing a yukata and slightly surprised to see her.

_ Yoruichi-san. He said bowing.

_ Nice yukata, Seika-kun. She replied.

_Thanks.

Seika avoided the formalities knowing about the previous captain of the 2nd squad from rumours. In addition she had no official status, in the Gotei 13.

_ Would you mind joining us for some tea? She asked.

_I would love to. He replied.

He followed her and this was going to happen in the captain office. There was Kyoraku Shunsui no longer wearing the soutaicho attire, Urahara Kisuke, Soi Fon and Rukia Kurosaki. He was invited to seat.

The soutaicho poured a cup of sake.

_Nice job restraining Aikawa Love. Kyoraku stated.

There was a pause.

_Ichigo Kurosaki witnessed your battle, you are quite skilled. Soi Fon stated.

_Thank you taicho. He stated.

_What do you know about Aizen? Kyoraku asked.

There was a brief silence.

_His zanpaketo creates perfect illusions, he is immortal thanks to the power of the Hougyokou. He stated, wondering why such a question was asked, he couldn't know more about that man than the people seating at this table.

_And have you seen him release his sword? Shunsui asked.

_No. Seika replied.

_Then you can be a valuable fighter in the fight. Rukia stated.

Seika was startled, he had never pictured himself in a fight against Aizen, never even considered it. What were they planning?

_Why didn't you seek to be promoted given your abilities? Urahara asked.

Seika reflected about the best way to say it, he was in front of captains after all.

_My zanpaketo isn't a fighting type, so I was mostly told to stand back in fights. In addition I didn't started out as a powerful fighter. He stated.

_In what division? Urahara asked.

_In the 11th division. He replied.

Yoruichi wasn't captain at the time, wasn't even born, as most captain around the table. Shunsui tried to remember that time, but nothing stood out.

_And in the 4th division? Yoruichi asked.

_My sword abilities at the time weren't the way they are now. I asked to be transferred because I preferred the battlefield. He replied.

_In the 8th division. Rukia stated.

He nodded.

_You could have seek to be promoted. Urahara stated.

_I prefer tranquillity, life as an unseated officer is very carefree. No reports to write, when work is over there is only free time. Seika replied.

Shunsui made a smile, at least the guy was honest.

_Why did you become stronger? Urahara asked.

_ I don't want to get killed. He replied.

_That's a good reason. Rukia stated.

_What if you were a vizard? Urahara asked.

Seika was startled, he felt a heat in his stomach, was this the point of the meeting? Transform him into a vizard.

_I have no intention to volunteer to become a vizard. Seika replied in a serious tone.

_That wasn't the question. Soi Fon stated.

Seika frowned.

_That was just a joke. Yoruichi said trying to relieve to tension.

Seika was relieved.

_Nobody should desire such a power. Rukia said in a matter of fact manner.

_How much do you understand about hollowification? Urahara asked.

Seika paused wondering if he knew the answer to that question.

_I just know it's possible. Seika stated.

The captains didn't say anything, until Soi Fon's vice-captain appeared. Soi Fon made a disgruntled expression. Omeda whispered in her ears, she made a surprised expression of acknowledgment.

_Your kido apparently did more than just defeat Ganemo Kori. Soi Fon stated inquisitively.

_Ganemo Kori? Seika asked.

_The vizard you defeated. Rukia replied.

_What happened? Seika asked.

_You will see for yourself. Soi Fon replied.

The captains stood and he was told to follow. They were going to a jail cell inside the 2nd division, it was equipped with all sorts of monitoring equipment and members of the 12th squad were present as well. There came Nemu Kurotsuchi toward him scrutinizing him with curiosity.

_Inform him. Soi Fon stated.

_The vizard no longer possesses hollow reiatsu. She stated.

_Can he talk? Soi Fon asked.

She nodded.

_The vizard had just woke up. She stated.

The captains approached looking at the man bandaged. His hair were not combed, he had a scar on his cheek had a rugged skin, and was missing his front teeth.

_Can you hear the hollow inside your head? Yoruichi asked.

The vizard looked at her with despise.

_You wasted your efforts in bringing me here. He stated.

Shunsui whispered in his ears.

_We can arrange a deal. The soutaicho stated.

_I want guarantees. The vizard replied.

_You are in no position to ask for guarantees. Soi Fon stated.

_I can still hear the hollow. He is laying down unable to move, he no longer has any powers. The vizard stated.

_And what about your zanpaketo? Nemu Kurotsuchi asked.

_I cannot sense it. The vizard replied.

_That's not what our instrument measure. She stated.

Ganemo made a closed expression, they didn't know that the way they became vizard they no longer possessed a zanpaketo spirit. He was given his zanpaketo and he took it.

_Release it. Soi Fon stated.

_Mime Dispel. He muttered apparently mustering all the strength he could.

The sword glowed slightly, on and off, then turned into a sabre. This took all his strength and he fell unconscious. The sword fell on the ground returning to its sealed state.

_He is sleeping. Nemu Kurotsuchi stated.

_Make it so we can interrogate him tomorrow. Soi Fon ordered in a sharp tone.

_We would very much like to know how to use that spell. Kyoraku Shunsui stated.

Seika nodded, he was to report in the first division the next day.

On the grounds there was 5 dozens shinigami, most of them seated officers, along with all the captains saved for Zaraki Kenpachi. Seika had prepared everything, and went to the board to explain the theory of the spell. Then he showed them the incantation:

"Shimmering nights from the southland

Rising sun of the east

Moons that are deceiving trespasser

Stars that are bounding hearts

Receive the treasure and destroy it

Repel the rainbows and do not leave any sorrows"

Tentai Nuhoko

The shinigami looked intensely at the diagrams the most important part of the kido, and it was at the boundary with a sixth and seventh level hado.

_Could you demonstrate it? Tessaï asked.

Seika looked and there was a dummy on the far side of the room. Seika didn't tell the incantation and simply muttered Tentai Nuhoko.

Spears of pure white light formed around the target and embedded themselves inside incinerated it completely. Seika had been careful not to release a lot energy, he didn't want to blow up the entire area.

Tessaï was startled about how the spell was forming, circling the target rather than being projected.

_Someone wants to try? Kyoraku asked.

One shinigami stepped forth, her name was Yuko Retsu, 4th seat of the 3rd division. She said the incantation slowly having studied the diagrams. The spears appeared ghostly around the target and when they struck the puppet caught fire. Immediately afterward she knelt, she had mustered all her energy to produce such an unsatisfactory result.

_I recommend you team up to maximise the effect of the kido. Seika stated.

_I agree. Shunsui said.

The shinigami had now a lead on how to conceive a strategy against the vizards. Immediately afterward several shinigamies tried with similar results. The spell required a lot a reiatsu to work, this was the downside.

The documents Seika had brought were send to be duplicated and reviewed perhaps the spell could be improved. Tessaï decided to look further and saw that there was a second incantation, apparently this wasn't the only thing to it. He wondered what the effect was.

_Seika-san what does the second part of the incantation does? He asked.

_It makes the spears explode. Seika replied.

Yoruichi was listening, as well as Soi Fon, both were going to train hard to perfectly be able to use it. This was a mighty trick they had up their sleeves. Still the captains were impatient to learn how exactly it destroyed the hollow inside a shinigami soul.

_DDL_

Mayuri Kurotsuchi was working tirelessly since this discovery, on hollows the spell even at very low power was devastating. They seemed repelled by it at first, then there was a chain reaction. It was at the very basic level, the spirit particles were loosening their bounds and the being disintegrated.

It was designed to destroy, but what if it could heal someone who never intended to become a vizard. His research were progressing well. It had been 2 weeks and he was getting interesting results.

Ganemo had been transferred to the 12th squad. The man could now walk and use his zanpaketo. His level had returned to what it was previously to become a vizard. He was in terms of ability slightly above average. The hollow inside of him did not heal, in fact he reported that it wasn't speaking anymore. Under further test when he maxed out his powers there was only trace amount of hollow reiatsu.

Ganemo was going to be send back to Rukongaï with his powers permanently sealed and his memories of being a shinigami erased. He would return to being a wandering soul. He would have no memories of his sins.

_DDL_

Seika had received several days following the demonstration a proposition to become vice captain of the 8th squad. He accepted given the circumstances, for once he would know a little more about what was happening in Seireitei, in addition he was a little excited, Rukia was a celebrity as much as her husband.

On the down side integrating the 8th division at the position of vice captain was a tough challenge. He knew that vice captains shared the paper work with the captain, but what about management. There was special classes in the night courses about that and he decided to attend them.

Rukia her was observing how Seika was adapting to his new position. The later was taking it seriously although he was sometimes clumsy. He had no experience taking the lead. Still the men and women under him listened to him. He was organizing training session and created strategies where they could combined their kido spell in a battle situation.

In the two weeks that he had been vice captain Rukia saw her division strengthened and the bound between the soldiers getting tighter. She on the other side was trying to make sure he was loyal to the Gotei, but she soon had more worrisome things to care about, as she was convoked by the soutaicho.

In the room there was Shunsui scrutinizing her, next to him was Soi Fon bandaged, and Yoruichi in a similar manner.

_We lost Ichigo. Yoruichi stated.

_Lost? Rukia asked. She found that this was a strange choice of words. If Ichigo had been killed at least she would have been told directly so, but this obviously wasn't the case.

She was then given a description of the mission they had been assigned to. Their priority was uncovering the vizards before they ever attempted to strike against soul society. Ichigo had been careless, the vizard projected on him an unidentified liquid and Ichigo hollowified. She was immediately frightened by this news, but what worried her even more came next. The hollow Ichigo had transformed into escaped to Hueco Mundo. When anything went to Hueco Mundo it was out of reach. She was even more frightened at the idea that the vizard could be hiding some of their activities there.

_We must immediately send men to retrieve him. Rukia stated.

Kyoraku shook his head.

_We are already monitoring Hueco Mundo and the scouts have found nothing. Still they are to keep searching. The soutaicho said quietly.

But that didn't make sense, since Ichigo recovered his powers he never transformed into a hollow, it was as if the effect of the hollowification were completely gone. So how was this possible?

_There is hope. Yoruichi said at last.

Rukia looked at her anxious.

_Mayuri Kurotsuchi devised an alternative Tentai Nuhoko that doesn't have any destructive effect, leaving the shinigami unharmed. She stated.

Rukia was immediately relieved to hear this, but then the one performing the spell needed to possess an enormous reiatsu to counteract the hollow.

_Can I inform my vice-captain of this. She asked.

Kyoraku nodded.

_DDL_

Ichigo mind was numb, he wasn't exactly dreaming, he wasn't exactly knocked out. He was feeling as though he stood between life and death. He was in a completely dark place unable to hear, to see. He was crouching looking desperately around him for light.

Outside of his inner world, Ichigo was a complete hollow. A hollow that carried twin swords. He looked like a vasto lord and emitted an enormous amount a spiritual pressure. This so much that all the hollow around him had perished.

It wasn't long until a figure appeared toward him. It was Aizen, the later was dwarfing him in terms of spiritual pressure, but to the hollow this didn't mean much. Aizen's plan had succeeded. He had deeply doubted the competences of the men under him, but he was now satisfied at the result, he had in his hand the perfect tool of war. The substance that had been devised had completely consumed Ichigo consciousness, so what was left was the beast, nothing but the beast.


	5. Chapter 5 Direct Hit

**Doom of the Dark Lord**

_Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite_

**Chapter 5: Direct Hit**

Rukia was deeply concerned back to her division but immediately she called Seika and informed him of the situation. The later was to learn the altered version of his spell to save Ichigo. He didn't want to disappoint his captain, although he hoped doing that wouldn't be too difficult.

Reading all he could about hollowification and the vizards he couldn't find any mention that one of them had travelled to Hueco Mundo using their powers. This was strange enough to be noted. Was it the doing of Aizen that was now manipulating them behind the scenes? He dearly wanted to know the answer.

At the 12th division Nemu Kurotsuchi was the one to give him the information about the new spell. It was expertly done, he understood that there had been a lot of research behind it. Shortly after he immediately started to practice it.

In the 2nd division Soi Fon was still feeling sore after the failure of the previous mission. The vizards had anticipated their moves and acted accordingly. She cursed the stubbornness of Ichigo Kurosaki. The later never stuck by rules, especially relative to strategy, and although this had been his sole blunder, it was probably his last one. He was too confident about his strength and had paid a high price.

Still they could capture one more vizard and it was learned that they were very skilled and very organized. It was Aizen that had created the formula to transform Ichigo into a hollow but the initial blue print had been the result of their own advancement. Apparently her doubts about the strength of this peculiar association had been proven wrong. Aizen united to them were a formidable enemy, and it was possible that they grow stronger.

Yoruichi that had been spending a lot of time with her had a concerned look. They had no information about the nature of the substance that was used. She was also cursing her stupidity. Ichigo was probably never suited to be part of the Gotei 13, although for a time she thought that he had matured.

Soi Fon and Yoruichi had been practicing using Seika's spell simultaneously, this along with other seated officers of the 2nd squad. The kido was taxing, but the result was impressive. Not only it destroyed the target but it also prevented movement, it was more something between a hado and a Bakudo.

It was late in the night when she received the report about the scouts send to Hueco Mundo. They had found nothing useful. No vizards in Hueco Mundo, no hollow that could be Ichigo Kurosaki. Soi Fon went to her bed and slept as soon as her eyes closed this had been a long day.

Seika was deeply asleep when the alarm rang, at first he wondered if he should wake up, but he was vice captain, and defending soul society was his duty. As he was emerging from slumber he immediately wondered what could be attacking them. The answer came quickly, vizard reiatsu was filling the air. Was it Ichigo Kurosaki?

He quickly took a pill to negate the effect of sleepiness and put his shikahusho as quickly as he could, then grabbed his sword and various kido contraptions. Aizen could be attacking any time. He rushed toward his captain, the later was looking calmly at the situation. Although he felt a rushing cold on his skin. Aizen was looking straight at him.

Seika immediately placed his hand on his sword. They were near the 1st division, soon all the captains were there and the most powerful soldiers of soul society. A front attack, this was audacious, although given Aizen's powers this was the best possible way. One problematic element out of the way, Ichigo Kurosaki. Better than that, the man was now on his side.

Ichigo had a blank look on his face his eyes were simply staring at nothingness.

_Ichigo. Rukia shouted at the top of her lungs.

The man didn't even react.

On the battlefield facing them were 6 dozens vizards, they were wearing clothing from the living world, just like Love did. Seika saw Aizen place his hand on his sword about to unsheathe it.

_Seika don't look. Rukia stated.

Seika immediately obeyed and pushed his senses to their maximum. He immediately felt three downing on his position. He evaded and in his place there was three crossed swords. They were masked and vanished, immediately.

Seika had instead reappeared next to a vizard that was further away from their position. It was a woman and he used a device on her. He had chosen her because she emitted a high spiritual pressure. It wasn't long until she noticed him, although too late to understand he had done something.

_You made a mistake. She stated with a smirk.

She downed her mask and Seika parried her blow. Indeed she was strong he could feel it, but instead he vanished using a kido spell to mask himself entirely. Seika then looked to the battlefield. The three vizards that had attacked him were now frantically searching for him leaving themselves opened to members of the special ops. The woman her was also looking for him.

It wasn't long until Aizen gave a command to Ichigo.

_ Shoaku kill the soutaicho. Aizen stated as though he was forecasting tomorrows weather.

Seika heard the peculiar name Aizen had given Ichigo. As this was said, Ichigo reiatsu flared and he looked to the sky, his mouth opened slowly and he screamed. The weight on everyone's body was great all over the battlefield. Lower ranked shinigami couldn't stand. Ichigo Kurosaki was hollowifying, his twin swords were warped in darkness and Seika appeared next to him unleashing a spell.

He had used a kido contraption, he had spent days storing power inside of it. The hollow was immediately warped by white bandages. The spells placed were now pulsating, Seika wondered if it was enough to keep such a monster from moving. The vizards reacted immediately and two of them downed on Seika.

The reiatsu Shoaku was emitting intensified apparently the spells had no effect, but Seika had problems on his hand. Two vizards were attacking him simultaneously. They were fast but he was able to easily defeat them. They stood on the ground several seconds later. The vizard woman came to attack Seika but the later parried the blow. She was wearing her mask and her strength was considerable, on par with Love's strength. He had chosen well his target, until he saw a shinigami attack him. It was the vice-captain of the 5th division Hinamori Momo. Seika smiled and clicked a button on his bracelet. The vizard woman immediately downed on Aizen, an illusion was operating inside her head.

Hinamori should had been easy to defeat, but she knew a mean to complete negate his kido and attacked him with shakaho shot repeated. He shunpoed and knocked her out using the back of his hand. It was shortly after this moment that he saw Hitsugaya Toshiro come in to slash the falling vice-captain. She was cut in two halves and frozen. Seika thought that Aizen's abilities were truly fearsome. The later was now battling his subordinate, the vizards thinking that it was probably one of Aizen's illusion did not react.

Seika flash stepped toward Aizen only to see Soi Fon and Yoruichi coming to attack him. He released his sword maximizing his reiatsu and vanished. They hit nothing but air. Aizen him was toying with the vizard he send against him. She was angry at Aizen and was saying things that in the name of their alliance she shouldn't be uttering.

The traitor smiled as he followed Seika's movement near his back. A rope apparently harmless tied itself around him and Seika vanished again. Aizen decided to teach that impudent a lesson, but was suddenly feeling a strong attractive force drawing him to the ground. His movements were slowed down and the vizard woman using a kick hurled him to the ground.

He crashed and spikes grew out from the ground. Aizen seemed trapped. Seika had to evade once again as it was Yoruichi and Soi Fon, but he was a millisecond too late. Yoruichi had caught him and given him a bone crushing kick in the guts. He crashed on a building. He vanished before Soi Fon attacked him using her deadly sting.

Seika eyed at Aizen, he was attacked by the vizard woman, she was using her sword ability to send flashes of energy toward him. This was another mistake on his side, Yoruichi caught up on him. She had given him an elbow in the guts and Soi Fon a drop kick. He had vanished before they could resume with another attack.

_DDL_

Soi Fon suddenly wondered what she was doing there. It happened gradually, she looked at Yoruichi that was as well intensely surprised. It was the effect of Aizen ability. Fright immediately gained them. The buildings around them were mostly untouched. Ichigo Kurosaki was warped inside a weird combination of bandages and kido spells he was unmoving, no longer a hollow. They were trying to make what they remembered from several minutes ago fit with reality as it was now.

_It all started when the hollowified Ichigo freed himself from Seika's contraption. Yoruichi thought that maybe the later had been a little overconfident thinking such a fragile device would hold the vice-captain. But what followed terrified her, the hollow fired a cero. It ravaged an entire area of Seireitei. The target had been the soutaicho. _

_Kyoraku Shunsui had evaded the massive blast but had not survived the next strike. The hollow had savagely killed him. Tearing out his head with his bare-hands and eating his body. Aizen him was observing quietly until stepping toward Hitsugaya Toshiro that attacked him immediately. It was the moment they chose to attack him._

Who had they attacked? They were anxious to know. Until they heard Hitsugaya Toshiro scream. Yoruichi eyed at Seika, the later had a small wound on his face and was manipulating a device protruding from the ground. She couldn't believe her eyes, it should be an illusion. Aizen was fighting with all his might against a machine. Spikes in a wave like motion were binding him to the ground. The traitor reiatsu was still enormous but he couldn't free himself. His limbs were pierced and he was stuck. The hilt of his sword was still in his hand but it was broken. Yoruichi thought if it was an illusion why would Aizen show them that? On the other hand if this was real then it would explain why the illusions stopped.

Soi Fon was wondering why Hitsugaya Toshiro was screaming. He was screaming" no". She averted her eyes from Aizen and looked at the captain of the 10th division. She couldn't understand.

_Someone have seen Hinamori? He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Nobody answered, they were all trying to put the pieces together of the reality projected in front of their eyes. When she looked back at Aizen a coffin had formed itself. She couldn't sense any reiatsu, instead she heard gasps of pain from inside of it. It fell loudly on the ground and Seika was kneeling closing his eyes for several seconds. The device that was protruding from the ground and that he was manipulating dissolved into spirit particles and Seika looked at Toshiro.

The later was hugging his head, repeating that's not possible, over and over. The vizards present decided to take advantage of the situation, but the soutaicho appeared. He was immediately helped by the other captains, save for Hitsugaya Toshiro.

The vizards that weren't killed fled, they were too numerous to be found in a single night. The captain of the 12th division immediately appeared next to the coffin surrounding Aizen. He had instruments scanning it. Seika scrutinized the man.

_Aizen is still alive. The captain stated grimly.

Seika him was feeling the battle taking its toll on his body. He had poured his reiatsu into the device to keep it working while finding the correct pattern to trap Aizen. It was fine tuning with his energy signature and the interaction of the Hougyokou to design this trap. From it could be heard gasp, and muffled sounds.

_How long will it keep Aizen ? Mayuri Kurotsuchi asked.

_ I don't know, he could get out now, he could get out in several years. Seika replied still trying to recover his strength.

_So its temporary. Mayuri stated.

_Yes. Seika replied.

_Seika, what about Ichigo? Rukia asked.

Seika went to Ichigo Kurosaki and released the bandages. The later fell on his knee, looking at nothingness. He didn't emit any spiritual pressure. Immediately next to Seika appeared a man from the 4th squad. It was Yamada Hanataro.

_What is wrong with him? Hanataro asked.

Seika placed his hand on the body of Ichigo.

_His mind, it's not there. Seika stated.

Hanataro placed his hand on Ichigo's head and uttered a spell. Ichigo eyes opened, wondering why Hanataro was standing in front of him.

_What happened? Ichigo asked.

_Fool. He heard Soi Fon say, next to Rukia.

Ichigo couldn't believe what Aizen had done to him. But that wasn't the worst thing. He was feeling, although feebly inside of him, a being, someone he should be familiar with, but that was now a deadly enemy. The hollow wasn't able to harm him, but it was constantly saying insanities inside of his mind. Although the powers of his zanpaketo had returned, and his reiatsu wasn't affected, there was that presence that constantly disturbed him. At night he was having nightmare.

The soutaicho him was closed to him, the later wasn't showing his emotions, but Ichigo could feel that something was different. Rukia her was also different, as everyone in the squad. But couldn't they understand that this had not been his fault?

_Ichigo. The soutaicho said as he appeared in the room.

_You wanted to speak to me. Ichigo stated.

Kyoraku wasn't sure how to say that, but he did.

_Although you showed promising as a member of the gotei 13, that appear to be no longer the case. Kyoraku said coldly.

Immediately Ichigo wondered if that was another bullshit.

_What do you mean? He asked.

_Why didn't you followed the instruction of captain Soi Fon? Kyoraku asked.

Ichigo was remembering that time, and the confidence he had. He could easily beat those guys, then why should they have hesitated.

_I understand the look in your eyes and that's exactly where you are wrong. Kyoraku stated, remembering the previous soutaicho. Was he becoming like that man, more and more every day?

_I made a mistake for which I apologize for, can we move on? Ichigo asked.

Ichigo probably didn't understand the gravity of the situation, Seireitei was this close to be destroyed.

_DDL_

Mayuri was observing the device Seika had given him it was monitoring Aizen inside the coffin. It was constantly fighting Aizen using his reiatsu as fuel. So as Aizen had infinite reiatsu it should keep him locked up forever. Then what if Aizen understood and sealed his powers? Apparently there was other processes that prevented him from doing that. He looked at the blueprints of an incredibly complex design. Seika would have been a fine recruit in the 12th squad.

It had been 2 weeks now and there was no changes, the battle inside the coffin continued. He was monitoring the sounds and gasps Aizen was making. The man should be dead what was keeping him alive?

Hitsugaya Toshiro was looking at a recording of the battle, there had been cameras placed, knowing Aizen abilities. He witnessed what he had already suspected. There wasn't even a body left. Hinamori was dead. He wanted to curse the world. Rangiku was used to the captain's mood swings but she saw him hit an all-time low. Hinamori had been his treasure.

Shunsui had come to his office to check on him, apparently the later did not have any sleep. There was a pile of papers on his desk and he was blankly looking at him.

_I knew you planned to marry. Shunsui stated grimly.

Apparently the soutaicho had his ears everywhere, but was saying that going to help.

_The zanpaketo of Aizen had been retrieved on the battlefield. Arrangements are being made so that it can be permanently broken. Shunsui stated.

There was a light flickering in Toshiro's eyes, he wanted for a long time to land a direct hit on Aizen.


	6. Chapter 6 Death

**Doom of the Dark Lord**

_Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite_

**Chapter 6: Death**

The moral in the 8th division was good, this was something that gave Rukia a feeling of relief. Hers wasn't. Captains were given the order to leave Ichigo out of soul society business. The later had given lately a blatant proof of his incompetence as a soldier.

It has been 2 weeks and Seika was in his room, practicing violin. Until he heard noises and someone was knocking at his door. He recognize the reiatsu of Soi Fon. He went to open the door. The captain was scrutinizing him, before speaking to him.

_Your coffin in weakening. She stated.

Seika was feeling cold rushing inside his stomach.

_There should be a countdown on the monitoring device. Seika stated.

Soi Fon flickered, the 12th division had made no mentions of this.

_How far has it gone? Seika asked.

She didn't answer the question. He was dressed in Yukata and needed to go to the 12th division.

_I wanted to hear that music. Soi Fon said almost stuttering.

_Which one? He asked.

She didn't say a word and Seika understood. He took the violin and started to play an air familiar to Soi Fon's hears. It was a light melody, she listened. This lasted several minutes until Seika stopped.

_That's beautiful. She stated.

There was an awkward moment between them.

_I must leave. She said at last.

Seika put on his shikahusho, then went to the 12th division. He met Nemu Kurotsuchi, she was checking on the settings of the device.

_I was expecting you. She stated.

He scrutinized the data, and thought back about it, he had first designed the device to slow down Aizen. Buy a few days, until a strategy would be devised, he never expected it to hold that long. But apparently it was still functioning.

His eyebrow lifted as he heard gasps coming from the coffin. There shouldn't be any air inside of that box. So why was there noises?

After further study, he noticed that parts of it were weakening, although it was very slowly. The coffin was made to regenerate so why wasn't it healing itself. Until he noticed the output of Aizen's reiatsu inside. It was something that shouldn't even be possible. When he looked at the readings, it was also increasing.

Until the ground shook, slightly at first. Then Seika understood that the entire building was falling down, he summoned a barrier, and shielding Nemu and himself as blocks fell. When the shaking stopped, Nemu activated her robotic arm and she carved their way through the rubbles.

_Bankaï. Seika heard.

It came from his captain, she was fighting against 3 vizards simultaneously. They were immediately engulfed in a freezing white mist. Seika decided it was best not to interfere. Until he saw red light crash where Aizen's coffin should have been. From a cloaking spell emerged 3 figures. He recognized two of them.

The spell had revealed the coffin from under the rubbles. He placed his hand on his sword, aiming toward Ushoda Hachigen. He was however countered by the woman, the one that he had tricked into attacking Aizen.

Several seconds later she was sporting a slash over her chest to her back. She clenched her teeth and downed her mask.

_Tentai Nuhoko. Seika said.

Her mask instantly shattered and she fell lifeless on the ground. Seika turned toward Hachi the later was trying to open the coffin using several incantation. He observed as the prison holding Aizen grew arms and legs and took the form of a robot. Hachi backed away surprised. The robot had instantly attacked him. Shinigamies that came to prevent him from opening the coffin were instantly backing out. Hachi had one arm crushed and was fleeing, scared of what was happening. The place where he had placed his palm was glowing in a pink light.

He immediately uttered a spell, but a rope reached toward him. It was Soi Fon, immediately the later downed his vizard mask. With a free arm he aimed at the captain of the second squad a spell. She fell as though she was struck dead. The time Hachi took to do that he was crushed by the robot. Seika appeared next to the captain, he saw that she wasn't wounded. So what was possibly wrong with her?

He looked at his captain and the bankaï had dissolved, his captain was unharmed. Immediately afterward Yoruichi came. Their attention were drawn once again when there was a loud noise. The robot had returned to being a coffin.

Seika went toward it.

_Is it holding? Rukia asked.

_Yes. Seika replied.

Five years later…

The vizard had been decimated. They were no more, and if there remained survivors, they did not have the power any more to achieve their goals. Soi Fon and Seika were seeing each other often. She had lost her memory of being a captain, this was the effect of the spell Hachi had used on her. What had been his purpose, they would never know. He was dead.

Soi Fon wasn't a member of the Gotei 13 anymore, she was an artist and a wood sculptor. She was regaining her footing in life with the help of friends that became close.

It was late in the evening and she heard a knocking at her door. She knew it was Seika. She came to open. The later had a wide smile sported on his face.

_They made progress in the 4th squad understanding your condition. He said to her.

She made an expression, Seika always came with a surprise, now she was curious to know about her past. Who has she been, and what was it like to be a shinigami ?

_And did they find cure? She asked.

_They are close. Seika replied.

They then went outside to a restaurant as they did every Saturday, and they talked about their life. Soi Fon became very interested in music. It seems peace has returned to Seireitei. He talked about minor event in the 8th division, things that amused her.

She knew from what she had been told that she had been captain of the 2nd squad, but now she was just a regular person. Seika was helping her train to keep up the shape. One day perhaps she would regain her memories and would need the wealth of all her abilities. Although now she was a completely different person.

When he came back to his division it was late in the night, he slept immediately.

The next day Soi Fon was brought at the 4th squad, she didn't wear a shinigami uniform, instead it was a kimono. A device was placed on her head and she felt buzzing, then everything went black. She saw her past self, and Hachi, she also remembered with fright who was Aizen.

_I remember everything. She stated.

_Good. Orki replied.

Soi Fon was no longer a member of the gotei 13, Yoruichi Shinhouin had replaced her as head of the 2nd squad. Immediately she remembered Seika, the later had cared about her since the first day, even tried to make her regain her memories but without success.

_And the coffin? She asked.

_The countdown indicates 1 years 65 days. Orki replied.

_What is planned? She asked.

Orki mouth was shut, she was no longer a member of the Gotei 13.

The first person she went to greet was Yoruichi Shinhouin, people around recognized her, the captain of the second squad immediately recognized Seika's influence on her. She seemed calm and relaxed.

_Nice dress. Yoruichi commented.

_What is the plan against Aizen? She asked.

Yoruichi paused.

_For now we are still devising a plan. She stated.

The next person she came to see was Kyoraku Shunsui.

_Planning on returning to duty? Kyoraku asked.

_I am not sure. Soi Fon replied.

_I know after 5 years it can difficult, especially considering your injury. But we always need skilled fighters.

_I do want to fight. Soi Fon replied.

_You will need to be evaluated, I am sure it can be arranged in the 2nd squad. Shunsui said.

It happened in the evening. Soi Fon had placed on her battle suit and she was to fight 5 trained members of the secret ops. She effortlessly succeeded the test, until Yoruichi Shinhouin came to crash the party. The later was surprised by the strength of her protégé, she was faster and she needed all her resources. Until at last instant she lost the battle, maybe she was underestimating her a little.

Soi Fon scrutinized her, both were sweating a lot.

_You have been training Soi Fon. Yoruichi said.

Omaeda had witnessed the battle it wasn't exactly the Soi Fon he had known, what exactly happened during those 5 years?

Aizen coffin was placed in the farthest reaches of Rukongaï, in a place where the fight would not affect the rest of soul society. There was cracks all over it, and from them glowed a red light. On the countdown there remained only 5 seconds. Urahara Kisuke was there sword already drawn.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Said the voice of Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

When it was said, nothing happened, the coffin was still holding, it lasted several minutes, until there was loud banging noise. It was trembling, there was a scream coming from inside of it, and several minutes later pressurized gas came out of it, until it burst, and a massive spiritual pressure was felt.

Aizen saw shinigamies, the strongest of soul society, he immediately flash stepped toward Seika. The later was looking at him his face not betraying any emotions. Until he prepared himself to strike as Seika released his sword.

Aizen was unharmed at Seika's strikes, taking one hit after another.

_Hado no. 90 Kurohitsugi. Aizen muttered.

A black coffin surrounded Seika and inside was heard thunderous noises. He turned back behind him Seika was laying on the ground grievous cut across his entire body. Immediately afterward, Ichigo downed on Aizen.

_Getsuga Tensho. The blond haired man stated.

Aizen should have been cut in two if not for the power of the Hougyokou. Aizen smiled and punched Ichigo hurling him to the ground. Immediately afterward a spell hit him. It was hado no 91 Senju Koten Taiho. The result was a massive explosion, but then Urahara was then surprised at the result.

Aizen was there kneeling suddenly panting, he was clenching his fist, burns across the remnant of his clothes.

_Now. Kyoraku Shunsui ordered.

The massive reiatsu of Aizen was weakening, he didn't understand what was happening to him. Until his arm fell as the flesh was liquefying. He looked with horror at his arms, had he been infected with some disease. Members of the kido squad stood still from their orders watching as Aizen's face was covered with dark spots. He coughed up black liquid, looking at it, he looked with fright. Turning away his eyes toward Seika, the later was standing completely healed from the Hado.

_YOU. He shouted before his body fell on the ground.

Aizen was dead, the Hougyokou was unharmed, sparks were around it, until Urahara Kisuke came to take at it. He immediately felt a sharp discharge, and removed his hands. He took a wooden stick that was laying on the ground and move it away from Aizen's corpse.

Rukia looked at Seika, the later would have to make a complete report. Until she saw him go to where the coffin had been, the shards had disappeared and in its place laid a sword. It had a green hilt and a pink blade, he took it then picked up a crystal laying on the ground. He pocketed the crystal and everyone looked at him.

_Mind to tell us what is this? Kyoraku asked.

_A zanpaketo. Seika replied.

A hilt formed in thin air and it was tidied next to his sword.

_What happened to Aizen? Rukia asked.

_One of the function of the device was to completely prevent Aizen from learning how to use his own body. All somatic function were no longer operating correctly. Seika replied.

Urahara performed a kido on Aizen's body, there wasn't any life inside of it. The Hougyokou on the contrary was very active, it was rumbling on the ground back and forth as though searching for something. It no longer emitted sparks and the man tried to take it.

He could hold it in his hand, though it seemed to try to escape. He placed it into a box.

_Seika what was that stone? Rukia asked.

_Data. Seika replied.

_I want everything in your report. She stated.

_Yes captain. He replied.

End


End file.
